


No Silence In The Stillness

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: What Madara wants, Madara gets - one way or another.





	No Silence In The Stillness

Despite what his personality might lead some to assume, Madara was more than capable of being patient when the occasion called for it. He’d been biding his time all evening like a polite member of society, resisting the urge to jump his boyfriend in public, restraining himself until they could return to the privacy of home. The second the door of their apartment clicked shut behind them, however, his patience came to a rather abrupt end and he rapidly descended in to a beast springing free from its cage. It took less than a heartbeat for him to press Kakashi up against the wall of their entryway and swallow his raspy chuckle in a fierce kiss.

Hands which had been clenched in restraint all evening unfurled to grasp at Kakashi’s hips and pull their bodies close together. Ever since they’d left the house to meet up with some friends he’d been itching to come back here just for this, for the sensation of their hearts beating wildly against each other. Indecisive, he quickly let go of slim hips and slid his palms up the body already trembling under his touch so that he could press his fingers against Kakashi’s neck just to feel the fluttering of his pulse.

“Someone’s especially keen tonight,” Kakashi murmured against him with a gasp, instinctively trying to grind down on to the leg which was busily parting his thighs.

“You knew exactly what you were going to get once we came home.” Madara tilted his head to nip at a pale throat. “Don’t act as if you weren’t sliding your feet up my legs under the table all throughout dinner.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hmph.” Madara nipped harder in retribution, smirking when his lover keened softly.

Kakashi offered no protests when he was pulled away from the wall and walked backwards through the kitchen, heading along the obvious path towards their bedroom. By the time they were stumbling across the carpet and falling in to the sheets his face was taken up by that vicious grin which never failed to put wicked ideas in to Madara’s head.

As always, Madara wasted little time in employing whichever idea occurred to him first. The ability to be patient didn’t mean he was a fan of staying idle when that which he desired was right there in front of him. Despite the cool temperature of the dark room his entire body felt hot as he crawled between Kakashi’s legs and covered the younger man’s form with his own, almost unable to bear the thought of being apart for a moment longer. His fingers worked their way under the hem of his lover’s shirt, tugging it up and off only to toss it carelessly over one shoulder.

Tonight he wanted to take his time admiring what belonged to him. His mouth watered at the thought of how pretty Kakashi would looked tied up in the restraints hidden just out of sight between the mattress and the bed frame. Of course, Kakashi was always pretty but _oh_ how good he looked with those red silk scarves tying him down, his chest heaving and his skin flushed; how pretty he sounded, so desperate for Madara’s attentions.

It seemed, however, that his lover had other ideas for how their night should go. Madara’s fingers had only just brushed against the skin of Kakashi’s wrists, his intention being to pin them down and ravish the gorgeous creature underneath him, when suddenly they were jerked away from his grasp.

Madara growled as Kakashi squirmed out from underneath him with a speed that belied his typical lazy movements. When he wanted to, Kakashi could be a slippery little thing. His lover chuckled as he slithered across the room and perched himself on the long, squat dresser pressed up against the opposite wall, settling himself comfortably on the palm of one hand while waving a lone finger back and forth with the other, clicking his tongue in reproval.

“Ah-ah, bad boy Dara-chan,” he crooned.

“Oh we’re playing that game are we?” Madara scowled at his boyfriend, dragging himself up to stand on his knees in the center of the mattress and placing both hands on his hips. “Do I look as though I have the patience to play catch-the-rabbit tonight?”

“I’m offended. Aren’t I worth chasing, love?” Kakashi snickered under Madara’s unimpressed look.

“Kakashi, I chased you for two years just to get a first date; I’ve done my time. Now come here at once!”

“But you haven’t even asked if I’m in the mood!”

Letting his eyes slide down to the rather obvious bulge in the front of Kakashi’s trousers, Madara pointedly let his gaze linger there for a moment before looking back up and lifting one eyebrow. Seeing that Kakashi was too amused to budge from his position he huffed and decided that he had just enough patience to do a little bit of convincing today.

Why he’d had the bad luck to fall in love with such a difficult man was something he very much intended to take up with whatever god or devil awaited him after death.

“If it is a chase you want, love, then perhaps you wouldn’t mind waiting until tomorrow? Give me ample time to prepare a proper scene.” Madara reveled in the way Kakashi’s eyes narrowed with lust, burning with sudden intensity.

“A scene,” he breathed.

“Mm. I could slip down to the little shop around the corner from your bookstore and pick up a new outfit for you. We can meet up where ever you like and you can make me chase you for as long as you can stand it. Would you enjoy that love?”

Kakashi nibbled on his bottom lip as Madara climbed off the mattress and prowled across the room towards him, his thighs parting of their own accord to accommodate the body that slid between them once more.

“It’s been a while since you indulged me in a little role play,” he said. Madara ran the palms of his fingers down Kakashi’s calves, guiding them around his own waist.

“You give me what I want now,” he proposed, “and I’ll give you what you want tomorrow.”

“Gods, _deal_.”

No more permission was needed for Madara to cup the back of Kakashi’s head and drag him down in to another kiss, his other hand palming the pale chest he so loved to mark as his own, pressing against the hard muscle for a moment just to feel the way Kakashi let himself be pinned to the wall. Nothing got Madara going quite like feeling like he was the one in complete control of his partner.

Scraping his fingernails across Kakashi’s ribs elicited a beautiful moan, quite a lovely distraction as Madara rifled through his options to decide how he wanted to begin their evening. If he was going to spend so much time on tomorrow’s activities then he’d be damned if tonight was any less than everything he could possible desire. As Kakashi writhed under his touch Madara grinned, inspired by such an enchanting sight.

“You’re going to stay very still,” he said. “And if you try to stay quiet I will stop. Let me hear you, love.”

Before Kakashi could ask questions Madara reached for the button holding his pants together and wrestled it open, drawing down the fly and letting his fingers slip inside to trace the shape of the erection inside, already rock hard and desperate for attention. Fingers slid over his shoulders and tightened as his lover sought for something to ground himself on. It was always so easy for Kakashi to lose himself in even the mildest of sensations, something Madara liked to think was due his own skill.

Leaning in close, he licked a stripe across Kakashi’s clavicle and stayed there for a moment to sink his teeth in with just a hint of too much pressure. Then he pulled away to admire the indentations of his own teeth before softly kissing the same spot.

“So delicious,” he murmured, bending his knees and lowering himself into a crouch where he could lap at the small triangle of exposed underwear, pushed out by the erection trapped underneath. Kakashi whimpered and his hips twitched but, as he’s been told, he managed to stay still and not buck in to the sensation. Madara rewarded him by hooking the fingers of one hand in to the waistband and using his other to pat Kakashi on the bottom, silently telling him to lift up so his pants could be removed.

Once his lover was clad in nothing but socks and underwear Madara gripped the thighs around him, smiling deviously, and pulled the body before him in to position without warning. Kakashi cried out as his ass was slid forward to the very edge of the dresser, the rest of him slumping uncomfortably against the wall behind him. Then he cried out again as Madara’s teeth sank in to the meat of his ass cheek.

Taking off his underwear was a bit tricky but Madara managed, leaving it stretched between his knees to hobble Kakashi’s ability to move and give the illusion of restraints as he’d been imagining earlier. Pressing his hands underneath Kakashi’s bent knees, he pushed both legs up and ducked his head underneath to leer at the pretty entrance exposed to him in this permission. Kakashi panted above him and Madara paused for a moment, closing his eyes to enjoy the sound of the faint whimpers only just audible over their combined harsh breathing. He could stay like this for hours doing nothing but letting his own arousal build off of his partner’s.

If he did that, however, it would take twice as long to reach the really fun parts. A vicious expression split his face as he slowly bent his neck and let his breath wash over the clenching hole waiting for him. Kakashi trembled in his hold, already moaning, and Madara freely groaned with him. Then he was unable to resist a moment longer, pressing his tongue against Kakashi’s skin and tasting the soap his lover had cleaned himself with earlier that evening.

Rimming wasn’t something he’d ever done for any other partner, wasn’t something he ever expected to do for anyone at all, but that had changed as soon as he found out just how much Kakashi enjoyed it. He would almost go so far as to say the man craved it from the desperate response each and every time he received such a treat.

As expected, Kakashi appeared to be having a great deal of difficulty not thrashing wildly under the tongue tracing around the edges of his most secret place. Small cries and broken vowels escaped him in a continuous stream while his legs jerked and twitched, muscles clenching in an effort to stay still before snapping suddenly in response to the stimuli below. Madara pushed the flailing limbs up higher at the same time as he finally dipped his tongue inside.

“ _Fuck_!” A light thud could be heard, presumably Kakashi’s head impacting with the wall somehow.

Only after Madara deemed his lover an appropriate mess did he pull away to lay a row of kisses up the inside of one pale thigh.

“So well behaved,” he said. “Do you think you can behave for me for just a while longer?”

“Yes sir,” Kakashi whispered softly.

Madara clenched his jaw around a deep rumble of satisfaction. As much as he knew his lover, Kakashi knew him just as well and he always knew just the right buttons to press.

The dresser rattled with startling volume as he pulled the top drawer open, trusting his partner to hold both legs up out of the way without support. Practice led his fingers unerringly towards the little bottle hidden in the back corner of the drawer and then he slid it closed again with another rattle. Kakashi swallowed thickly when the bottle was shoved unceremoniously in to his hand, knowing without having to be told what he was expected to do with it. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes, simply upending it and waiting until he felt Madara’s hand brush against his own before squeezing the bottle to dole out a generous dollop of lubricant, shivering at the wet sound of it.

Just to make him shiver again, Madara took his time spreading the lube around Kakashi’s entrance, extending the moment before finally pressing the tip of a single finger inside.

“Nnnggg!” He could almost hear the sound of Kakashi’s teeth grinding together in pleasure.

“You like that?” Madara waited until his lover frantically nodded his head before asking, “Would you like more?”

“Please! Yes, god, please sir. More!”

“Oh would you look at that: you’ve remembered your manners. I think that deserves something nice.”

Without any further warning he pressed the rest of his finger as deep as he could, curling it and drawing back out to stroke along the inside of the tight walls trying to clench down around him.

“ _Haah!_ Ah! Yes – thank you – thank – _ah_!”

Nearly growling his approval for such an enthusiastic response, Madara made quick work of added a second finger and very carefully scissoring them apart. As always, he made sure that he would not hurt Kakashi in anyway yet he wasted no time that was not needed for stretching, taking only so long as was necessary without trying to draw it out as he might have on another night. Once he was certain that the way had been opened enough he retracted his fingers and studiously ignored the whimpers asking him to stay.

The whimpering stopped only to fade in to helpless keens as he took a moment to tear open his own pants at last and then he was lining himself up and pressing forward. Madara kept his eyes trained on Kakashi to watch the expressions flitting across that handsome face while pale hands scrabbled at his shoulders, trying to steady themselves on the only thing within reach.

“You can take it, love,” Madara crooned. “Is it big?”

“Nhn!”

“But you’re doing so well. You can take all of it, can’t you?”

“I–! Yes sir–!” Kakashi cut himself off with a gasp, his hips canting to try and take more cock in his ass.

Feeling generous, Madara allowed the slight movement. It served his own purposes, after all, and he was ever a fan of having others further his own ends for him. Once he was fully seated he paused a moment to lean in and bury his face in Kakashi’s neck. His partner always smelled good but Madara was especially a fan of the cologne he’d chosen to wear for their evening out; it was a the same cologne he’d worn on their first date and carried a woodsy scent which always brought back memories of that night.

Seeing the lights and the colors from several years ago flashing behind his closed eyes, Madara licked a stripe up Kakashi’s neck and rolled his hips in a wide circle, not enough to satisfy but more than enough to tease. They had fucked that first night just like this, rushed and half clothed against the bedroom wall of Madara’s old apartment. Back then he had kept a much tighter rein on himself but now they had been together long enough that they were both familiar with each other’s tastes. He knew Kakashi was expecting the sudden snap of his hips yet the younger man still gasped and cried out as though shocked by the impact of pleasure.

Driven on by that noise Madara drew back and snapped forward again, groaning for how tightly Kakashi’s hole gripped him.

“You always feel so good for me,” he said from between his teeth. It seemed his partner was too distracted to answer beyond a few more delectable noises but that was alright. That was exactly the kind of state he wanted his partner in.

Madara let his hips take up a punishing rhythm that rocked the dresser underneath them and very probably would leave Kakashi with bruises on his poor shoulders tomorrow, though he heard no complaints now. After waiting for so long and tempting them both with such delicious build up, it wasn’t long before Madara felt waves of heat gathering in his belly in a familiar way. Certainly it wouldn’t be the end of their night – he had too many plans to let things end so soon – but he was eager for his first release and feeling benevolent enough to allow Kakashi his as well. Orgasm denial could come later once Kakashi was really worked up.

After all, that was when it was the most fun.

Reaching to the side and behind himself, Madara gripped one of Kakashi’s thighs to hitch it up higher while working the other in between their rolling bodies. Kakashi released an unfettered shout when Madara took him in hand and began to pump him with a tight grip, just how he liked it. His entire body began to writhe, twitching uncontrollably as he raced towards his end.

“Look me in the eyes,” Madara commanded.

Kakashi did his best to comply, staring almost sightlessly in the general direction of Madara’s face with glassy eyes and a slack expression, the entire rest of his body slowly contracting as he drew closer and closer to the edge.

When he fell it was with a strangled sound, choked off as Madara slammed their mouths together in a ravishing kiss, grunting while he continued pistoning his hips in to the tightened channel until he too came with a rhapsodic cry. Madara released his grip on Kakashi’s cock, dragging his palm over the sensitive tip as he went, and smirked at the way his boyfriend shuddered under the touch. Since he was still bent forward anyway he left a trail of soft kisses across the curve of Kakashi’s temple.

“So good, love; you were so good for me.”

“I moved,” Kakashi whined. Disappointment was heavy in his voice and it made Madara smile.

“Only a little bit. You’re getting so much better.” He hummed and pressed one last kiss to a sweaty temple before resting their foreheads together. “You try so hard for me and I always reward you, don’t I?”

His lover flushed but met his eyes and there was a smirk hovering around his lips as he whispered, “Yes sir.”

“We’ll see how many rewards you earn from me tonight, hm?”

Aware of the dark look settling over his features, Madara grinned openly and didn’t bother to wait for a reply. He tucked both hands under his lover’s bottom so he could lift, pausing long enough for two arms to wind supportively around his neck, then he made his way towards their bed on slightly shaking knees. Kakashi looked as amazing as he always did against the dark silk sheets with his silver hair splayed out like a halo around his head. The image was only made better by the confidence shining through his submissive persona.

“It sounds like you have a few games you’d like for us to play,” Kakashi said. Crawling in between Kakashi’s legs and finally pining both wrists down as he had tried to do earlier, Madara hummed.

“Many, few, it doesn’t matter. You’re going to let me do whatever I want, aren’t you?”

He was almost startled when Kakashi lifted his head just enough to brush their lips together softly. “Always.”

The trust in those dark grey eyes threw Madara for a moment before he collected himself and cleared his throat, firmly clinging to the mood he’d been trying to build. Emotions could come later in the afterglow when he was sufficiently relaxed enough to process them.

“Let’s get started then, shall we?”


End file.
